Playback
by Bananasaur
Summary: Six years have passed. Had it been true that time could heal wounds; my wound would have healed so much earlier. I could never see her beautiful face again, her long, wavy, auburn hair that epitomized the freedom that she loved ever so much.Name changed.
1. largo

Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own La corda d' oro

A/N: Please note that the Lili meetings are not happening at the same time. And please forgive me if there is any grammar errors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Two

(Ryoutarou Tsuchiura POV)

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun," Suzuka muttered as she rushed past me." Could you file this for me?" Crap. I had forgotten all about that stupid file due to some…alcoholic interference. "Hai!" I grabbed the file and rushed into the now deserted storage room. Shoot. I had only two options, one, to type out the document as fast as I can or two, open the window, mentally measure the distance between the ground and the window, and if it is at least far enough to kill me or find an excuse for me to not submit the document and jump. There was a glimmer of hope, or at least a kind of shimmery light. A light that was getting brighter. And something was materializing in it. " Anou…" I stared at the light, unable to take my eyes off it. Then something popped out. It bore some semblance to a human being, except for the fact that it had wings and was floating. "w-what…" I couldn't speak, I just couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. "Ryoutarou Tsuchiura." That…thing said, staring straight at me. "What will you sacrifice to bring back Hino Kahoko?"There was a flash of light and everything went black.

(Len Tsukimori POV)

"Len, concentrate, you cannot afford to lose concentration. This is a major event, if you ruin it, your life will be **over**." My mother hissed as she continued playing. Sure, I had never imagined this kind, dainty Hamai Misa to have such a different personality. A personality that Kahoko somehow managed to suppress. Until she died. Shoot. Len, concentrate! She is not worth that much for you to mess up during a performance! Just concentrate on playing and nothing else. "Thank you," My mother was already bowing as the audience stood up and clapped. Phew.

**Half an hour later**

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun." The organizer bowed. " It's nothing." I reply stonily. For all that torture I had gone through onstage I get only a thank you? Right, this was Len Tsukimori, the ice-cold violin prodigy. Who was often thought happy to receive nothing. How right they are. They don't know just how right they are. Urgh. "I feel honoured to be invited to this fund-raising performance (or something like that)." I heard the words before I could even process it. God, six years of non-stop performances sure has done some damage to my thought processes. I was definitely going to steal that huge bottle of wine given to my mother, lock the door, and prepare for one hell of a hangover . That was what I was going to do.

**11:15 at night**

Finally I get my hands on the bottle. Immediately I pull the cork out, pour it into the cup and drink it. I can't believe that I didn't begin drinking a few years ago. The cooling, foamy texture of the alcohol instantly refreshes my mind. About five to ten cups later, I see a bright light in front of me. Crap. All that alcohol made me hallucinate. The light gets brighter then suddenly I can see a kind of minuscule human-like thing floating in the light. God, what kind of hallucination is this. Why can't I just get an image of Kahoko and stick with it. "Len Tsukimori," that floating thing was saying, "What will you do to resurrect the dead?"

It smiled, then the darkness enveloped me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Poll(you can choose not to do it)

Q1. Which three la cords d' or boys will you choose to be with Kahoko?

a. Len Tsukimori

b. Azuma Yunoki

c. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura

Kazuki

Keiichi

Q2. What type of ending do you prefer?

* * *

A/N: Sorry, i know it's a kinda sucky ending for a chapter...


	2. lento

Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own La corda d' oro

A/N: Please note that the Lili meetings are not happening at the same time. And please forgive me if there is any grammar errors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Two

(Ryoutarou Tsuchiura POV)

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun," Suzuka muttered as she rushed past me." Could you file this for me?" Crap. I had forgotten all about that stupid file due to some…alcoholic interference. "Hai!" I grabbed the file and rushed into the now deserted storage room. Shoot. I had only two options, one, to type out the document as fast as I can or two, open the window, mentally measure the distance between the ground and the window, and if it is at least far enough to kill me or find an excuse for me to not submit the document and jump. There was a glimmer of hope, or at least a kind of shimmery light. A light that was getting brighter. And something was materializing in it. " Anou…" I stared at the light, unable to take my eyes off it. Then something popped out. It bore some semblance to a human being, except for the fact that it had wings and was floating. "w-what…" I couldn't speak, I just couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. "Ryoutarou Tsuchiura." That…thing said, staring straight at me. "What will you sacrifice to bring back Hino Kahoko?"

(Len Tsukimori POV)

"Len, concentrate, you cannot afford to lose concentration. This is a major event, if you ruin it, your life will be **over**." My mother hissed as she continued playing. Sure, I had never imagined this kind, dainty Hamai Misa to have such a different personality. A personality that Kahoko somehow managed to suppress. Until she died. Shoot. Len, concentrate! She is not worth that much for you to mess up during a performance! Just concentrate on playing and nothing else. "Thank you," My mother was already bowing as the audience stood up and clapped. Phew.

**Half an hour later**

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun." The organizer bowed. " It's nothing." I reply stonily. For all that torture I had gone through onstage I get only a thank you? Right, this was Len Tsukimori, the ice-cold violin prodigy. Who was often thought happy to receive nothing. How right they are. They don't know just how right they are. Urgh. "I feel honoured to be invited to this fund-raising performance (or something like that)." I heard the words before I could even process it. God, six years of non-stop performances sure has done some damage to my thought processes. I was definitely going to steal that huge bottle of wine given to my mother, lock the door, and prepare for one hell of a hangover . That was what I was going to do.

**11:15 at night**

Finally I get my hands on the bottle. Immediately I pull the cork out, pour it into the cup and drink it. I can't believe that I didn't begin drinking a few years ago. The cooling, foamy texture of the alcohol instantly refreshes my mind. About five to ten cups later, I see a bright light in front of me. Crap. All that alcohol made me hallucinate. The light gets brighter then suddenly I can see a kind of minuscule human-like thing floating in the light. God, what kind of hallucination is this. Why can't I just get an image of Kahoko and stick with it. "Len Tsukimori," that floating thing was saying, "What will you do to resurrect the dead?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Poll(you can choose not to do it)

Q1. Which three la cords d' or boys will you choose to be with Kahoko?

a. Len Tsukimori

b. Azuma Yunoki

c. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura

Kazuki

Keiichi

Q2. What type of ending do you prefer?

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no time to do more


	3. adagio

Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own La corda d'oro

A/N: Sorry For not having updated for so long…

(Len POV)

**1230, 6****TH**** JUNE **

Great. For once I get to sleep in and wake up having a hangover-like headache. Not that it was the headache that woke me up. _She _woke me up. But didn't she move away three years ago? "Len! Hino-san has just arrived and I'm sending her up! "Her shrill voice resonated through the house, making it sound louder than it actually was. What? Kahoko. B-but hadn't she died in the accident five years ago? No way was I going down there. _She_ must have wanted to trick me down to drag me to some wedding or whatnot. Nuh-uh. She'll only see my face if she manages to kill me and pull me down the stairs. Flipping over, I laid flat on my stomach, trying to convince her I was 'sleeping''. Until the doorknob turned.

"Konnichiwa, Tsukimori-kun," A cheery voice greeted. What? I jumped off my bed and stared at the slim figure leaning on the doorframe.

"Kahoko?"

"W-why are you calling me that?'" She blushed as she entered the room. It really was her. That beautiful cascade of auburn hair and the violin case held limply by her side did nothing to argue with that.

"Can I?"

"O-of course! Only-" Than she paused. "Anou…Tsukimori-kun, shouldn't you get dressed first?" She pointed at my bare chest. Oh.

"Ah, gomenasai. Could you… go out first?"

(Kahoko POV)

**1030, 6****TH**** JUNE**

"Kaho-chan! Wake up, or your gonna be late for your date with Tsukimori-kun" Nao rolled over and prodded Kahoko. "You shouldn't have arranged a sleepover last night."

"I-It was an emergency!" I hear myself mutter as I roll of the mattress.

"Right, now let's get you clean and pretty before ten." She swirled around, desperately searching for the necessary cosmetic products. "Now for Mio…" She snatched the rolled up booklet on her dressing table and began smacking Mio with it.

Okay, I'm up!" Mio jumped off the bed, patted down her messy hair and began working on me. Woah, this two have ESP.

**One hour later…**

Having all that cream smeared over me and dresses continuously pulled over or onto me sure was fun. Not. But it was worth it, seeing as to how I don't show any signs of havng just been mercilessly prodded awake with a super sharp fingernail just an hour ago..

"All done." Mio and Nao smiled contentedly as they saw how I looked. "Now, Kahoko, how are you going to reach Tsukimori-kun's house?"

"I'm walking there."

"Nope. No way are you walking there in this dress."

"Then I'm taking a bus."

"Nope. You might tear it as you get on."

"I won't"

"You will, you're accident prone"

"So how am I supposed to get there?"

Mio smiled smugly as she threw her car keys to me." You're driving."

(Ryoutarou POV)


	4. monologue:

Disclaimer: I swear that i do not own La corda d' oro

A/N: I MISSSEEEDDD TYPINGGGGGG;) SORRY IF ITS TOO CHEESY. THE FRONT PORTION:and short

-_ If i were a famous actress,would you stand in the shadows with that cold,infamous scowl of yours buried cowardly in jealousy even while you see obvious suitors flirting with me? Or would you rush in overcome with rage and defend my maidenly honour? _

_if we had separated,would you proudly display your rich, famous, movie star billionaire girlfriend of yours barely a year after you dumped me? Or would you hole yourself up in a desolated bar drinking to your hearts sorrows._

_If i had rushed into a fire to save my only memories of you,would you stare disgustedly at my numerous flaws and imperfection even after you knew you were what caused them? Or would you cradle my many scars in your hands, smiling warmly at me, muttering endearments by my ear, comforting me?  
_

_If we were to part on an unharmonoius note, would you publicly mock me in front of my friends? Or would you attempt to rid me of any possible scandal or misappprehensions about my virtues?_

_Would you deem yourself my champion and protect me forever?_

**Of course you wouldn't. **

Len Tsukimori was never a hopeless romantic, an ideal prince charming or the **_one._**

If you would, why would you be buried under tons of beer bottles that could practically fill a scrapyard. If you would, why would you try to commit suicide via alcohol and flash your _glorious _body right before my eyes?

SO SORRRRRREEEEE IF IT WAS TOO SHORT OR CHEESY! PLEASE COMMENT I BEG OF YOU!


	5. larghetto

I want to be a kite. i want to have the much envied freedom of roaming in the air.

i want to be a kite. i want to be able to fly with the wind, to let my wings bring me as high as i can fly.

i want to be a kite. i want to be able to break free and roam in search of you.

i want to be a kite, to be able to drop back into your hands.

i want to be a kite, privy to all your secrets and lies.

i want to be a kite, to be skilfully held in your hands yet roam freely with the breeze.

i want to be a kite, forever by your side.

i just want to see you again.


	6. andante

hehe:D am totally writing now hellloooooooooooooooo:D anyone miss me? no? then too bad:( anyway, this is a kinda revival for my stories. i apologise for never having really ended any of my stories, but heyhey, it was 3 years. so its the holiday now and im back after an exremely long(kinda) break from writing, i understand that the series has sort of ended at the 16th volume-well at least here where i am it has- hinting a romantic relationship between kahoko and len, but NO! i want HIHARA:D mwahaha. he's my favourite. but heyhey, theres no saying len and kahoko cant sneak a leeetle kiss3

* * *

largo

life is like an orchestra. There are the composers, those who create music, beautiful melodies, or simple, everyday tunes to hum along. The music that a composer makes is greatly affected by his environment. The people he meets, the words exchanged, all are reflected in the composer's musicianship. Then there are the conductors. They direct the music, they express the composers every thought, every intention; they enhance the base music, they further the exploration to new heights of pleasure. It is absolutely crucial that there be focus every single tap, every gesture, so as to not blast an errant note. Then there are the musicians themselves. They express the conductor's intentions, they utter the very words that were meant to be said. Would so high a note be unattainable to a trumpet player, would so sharp and precise a beat be impossible for the exact tap-tap of the sticks. The world is our stage, and we are deem to perform. Who are you, the the composer, the conductor, the musician or the audience, awed by so spectacular a performance. Once a performance has begun, it cannot be stopped.

* * *

_"It always saddens me to think that after all I am not yet a proper musician; but I have more aptitude for the calling than probably many of the younger generation have as a rule. It gets knocked out of you. Boys should be allowed to indulge themselves in jolly music; the serious kind comes of its own accord, although the lovesick does not. How lucky is the man who, like Mozart and others, goes to the tavern of an evening and writes some fresh music. For he lives while he is creating."_

_"__I wish I could write to you as tenderly as I love you and tell you all the good things that I wish you. You are so infinitely dear to me, dearer than I can say... If things go on much longer as they are at present I shall have sometime to put you under glass or to have you set in gold. If only I could live in the same town with you and my parents... Do write me a nice letter soon. Your letters are like kisses."_

if only i could find the clara i so seek.


End file.
